War Spirit: Playground Equipment
]] is a SIGNI class associated with white, green, and black SIGNI. They were introduced in WXD-12 Green Dream. Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on various toys, games, and objects used for entertainment. White Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on children's toys and objects, Green Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on toys and playground equipment (while green Resona are based on amusement park rides), and black Playground Equipment SIGNI are based on dolls and gambling games, or are "corrupted" versions of green Playground Equpment SIGNI. Gameplay Playground Equipment SIGNI revolve around leaving and reentering the field. In this way, they can set their field up easily or perform multiple attacks in a single turn. White Playground Equipment SIGNI, used by , revolve around moving SIGNI to and from their own hand and deck. Green Playground Equipment SIGNI, used by , revolve around moving SIGNI to and from the hand and ener zone. Black Playground Equipment SIGNI, used by , revolve around moving SIGNI to and from the trash. List of Playground Equipment SIGNI White Level 1 *Duck Captain, Great Knowledge Play *⁑Hacka Doll No. 1⁑, Great Knowledge Play *Mojiawase, Great Knowledge Play *Pacifi, Great Knowledge Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Paprercra, Great Knowledge Play ( limited) *Sanpoke, Great Knowledge Play ( limited) *Snow Sled, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) *String Phone, Great Knowledge Play *Yubinin, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) *Yukiato, Great Knowledge Play ( limited, Life Burst) Level 2 *Hengao, Benevolent Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Kamakura, Benevolent Play ( limited) *Paper Balloon, Benevolent Play *Rattle, Benevolent Play *Spring, Benevolent Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Toy Block, Benevolent Play ( limited) *White Pearl Hope, Benevolent Play *Yomifuda, Benevolent Play ( limited) Level 3 *Ball Pool, Praiseworthy Play ( limited) *Bamboo-Copter, Praiseworthy Play *Bed Merry, Praiseworthy Play ( limited) *Bobsle, Praiseworthy Play ( limited) *Drawing Board, Praiseworthy Play *Globe Top, Praiseworthy Space Play *Pakkuncho, Praiseworthy Play ( limited) *Paper Plane, Praiseworthy Play *Rubber Shot, Praiseworthy Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Shinkalion E6 Komachi, Praiseworthy Play *Snowball Fight, Praiseworthy Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Takeuma, Praiseworthy Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Tin Robot, Praiseworthy Play Level 4 *Arcgain, Master Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Bowpin, Master Play ( limited) *Kawarie, Master Play *Keropachin, Master Play ( limited) *Paper Shuri, Master Play *Pricas, Master Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Shogi, Master Wisdom Play (Life Burst) *Snow Daruma, Master Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Yariho, Master Play Princess (Life Burst) Red Level 2 *≡Hacka Doll No. 2≡, Red Play Blue Level 2 *Cyclone Interceptor, 2-Play Level 3 *§Hacka Doll No. 3§, 3-Play *§Takara Tomy-taso§, 3-Play Green Level 1 *Ayatori, First Play *Gachapo, First Play *Kamikabuto, First Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Karuta, First Play *Kendama, First Play *Otedama, First Play (Life Burst) *Ukiwa, First Play *Untei, First Play Level 2 *Buranko, Second Play *Fukinagashi, Second Play ( limited) *Fukuwara, Second Play *Gumboat, Second Play *Kazaguruma, Second Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Matryo, Second Play *Menko, Second Play (Life Burst) *Nagenawa, Second Play *Shigabosu, Second Play Level 3 *Gogatsudoll, Third Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Hagoita, Third Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Hanspi, Third Play *Hulahoop, Third Play ( limited) *Kisekae, Third Play (Life Burst) *Koinobori, Third Play *Kurumed, Third Play *Nawatobi, Third Play *Ohajiki, Third Play (Life Burst) *Pinball, Third Play ( limited) *Saramawa, Third Play *Seesaw, Third Play (Life Burst) *Sunabase, Third Play (Life Burst) *Wasli, Third Play ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Beigoma, Fourth Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Car Eraser, Fourth Play *Juggym, Fourth Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Real Escape, Fourth Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Takoage, Fourth Play ( limited, Life Burst) *Tsunahiki, Fourth Play *Yoyo, Fourth Play Level 5 *Nopopon, Fifth Play Princess Ruler ( limited, Life Burst) Black Level 1 *†Akabeko†, Different Blood Play ( limited, Life Burst) *†Awaodoll†, Different Blood Play ( limited) *†Chouhan†, Different Blood Play ( limited, Life Burst) *†Daishou†, Different Blood Play *†Kendama†, Different Blood Play *†Keno†, Different Blood Play ( limited) *†Miyakokeshi†, Different Blood Play (Life Burst) *†Onigawara†, Different Blood Play *Shinobi Set, Different Blood Play ( limited) *†Waranin†, Different Blood Play (Life Burst) Level 2 *†Chinchiro†, Imitating Play *†Chucky†, Imitating Play (Life Burst) *High and Low, Imitating Play ( limited) *†Mayokemen†, Imitating Play *†Okiku Doll†, Imitating Play *†Pai Gow†, Imitating Play ( limited) *†Shigabosu†, Imitating Play *†Urushiruma†, Imitating Play ( limited, Life Burst) *†Yamahari†, Imitating Play ( limited) Level 3 *†Annabelle†, Wretched Play *†Baccarat†, Wretched Play *†Jomokaru†, Wretched Play (Life Burst) *†Kirijishi†, Wretched Play (Life Burst) *†Oouchi†, Wretched Play ( limited) *†Saramawa†, Wretched Play *†Shateki†, Disaster Play (Life Burst) *†Shigarayaki†, Wretched Play *†Slot†, Wretched Play Devil (Urith/ limited, Life Burst) *†Tehonbiki†, Wretched Play ( limited) *†Uzuragu†, Wretched Play ( limited, Life Burst) Level 4 *Atarinashi, Death Play ( limited, Life Burst) *†Fan-Tan†, Death Play ( limited) *King's Game, Death Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *†Kuidoll†, Death Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *†Mahjong†, Death Play ( limited, Life Burst) *†Nihoningyo†, Death Play Princess (Life Burst) *†Roulette†, Death Play Devil (Urith/ limited, Life Burst) *†Super Experience†, Death Play Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *†Yoyo†, Death Play Level 5 *†Blajack†, Time Play Princess Ruler ( limited, Life Burst) List of Playground Equipment Resona Green Level 2 *Athle (NORMAL), Green Second Play ( limited, Double-faced Resona) *Jecoaster, Green Second Play ( limited) *Swingride, Green Second Play ( limited) Level 3 *Cup, Green Third Play ( limited) *Spride, Green Third Play ( limited) Level 4 *Athle (HARD), Green Fourth Play ( limited, Double-faced Resona) *Freefall, Green Fourth Play ( limited) *Karasha, Green Fourth Play ( limited) *Merrygoron, Green Fourth Play ( limited) Level 5 *Flycoaster, Green Fifth Play ( limited) Trivia *This class and Image Spirit: Angel are the only two classes to have SIGNI that are found in all 5 colors. Support Category:War Spirit: Playground Equipment